Log 002-Slumming it
Campaign: Damos Crusade L002ED(RD)::>> '///::>> Segmentum?' /:> Pacificus. '///::>> Sector?' /:> Perseus. '///::>> Sub-Sector?' /:> Jika. '///::>> System?' /:> Jika. Username: ****************** Password: ********************** //::>> Standby.... ... ... ... 'Login complete. ' _____________________________________________________________________________________ Forgive me, It has been some time since the last log I have done, but once again I suppose nearly two months later is better than never. The previously mentioned officers I have now seen tested in the field will more than suffice the projected needs I will have of them. For little do they know the dark horrors they shall bear witness to within this new sector. But I digress, this is again a log in time as well as context, where was I...ah yes. My selected cannidates had landed on Jika I shadowed them from afar, watching them initially from the tops of hive spires as well as trailing them in a generic air car. Nicole was the only one I knew, I had picked her personally primarily due to the fact her father is the commander dedicated to the task of Jikas orbital defences and I was relativly certain after seeing his flight record I was confident she was "Born in the cockpit" as they say. Hmmm, It appears I am needed I will make this short in summary. upon arriving at the officer academy the canidates went to a bar which I actually frequent, Thinking sure of myself I went on stage and sang my heart out for them and dare I say that I was quite well recived. Upon finishing and taking my leave a young tech priest approached the stage and began an unusal form of singing but I was quite ammused by the result in the end, as was the crowd. Skipping forward a little ignoring the sneaking about, I desired to test the mettle of Nicole once more and scare her a little if anything. I decended from the top of a spire and used the...gifts I have to slow my fall to a safe speed before slamming into the rockcrete behind her with my activated power sword humming. I must say her reaction was incredibly fast for only hearing the sword hum a mere three feet from here back, also seeing as how she attempted to shoot me. To be fair the gunshot was somewhat warrented at the foolishness of my suprise, I say it is quite a petty payback indeed for a childish game we two have over things like that. (Very damosian of her to activly attempt to pretend to shoot at me on the off chance it's a formal ceremony) . It is at this time, I exibited a great deal of self restraint by not ripping Moll (An unusual girl, she only speaks in a few words the most common being "desu") in half with my bare hands. A searing ammount of pain stabbed into my side burning right through the protective armor under my coat and flash frying my flesh under my arm to an extreme degree. Moll, holding a smoking weapon was the target of my reactionary ire as I discharged multiple shots from my side arms, all of which landed on the pavment after Moll leapt out of the line of fire and into a refuse bin. Category:Log Category:Campaign Category:Damos Crusade